Little Red: Apokolips Now
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Livy is 18 and feels that she should take on bigger name villains. Jason doesn't completely agree, but when Jason and the Outlaws go missing, Livy finds that she might regret what she had wished for.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the fourth Livy story! I've been sitting on this for awhile but now i know where i want to take it. This happens after the Livy and Damian one-shots (that i will still be updating). Enjoy! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

"Japanese food never gets old." Livy smiled as she pinched the sushi with her chop sticks. Lying comfortably on her bed, Livy was currently off duty unless Jason radioed in needing her help.

Lancy glared at her friend from over the computer screen with annoyance.

"You're making me want to eat, not study." She grunted.

"Sorry. Anyway, when's your Spanish Final?" Livy inquired as she swallowed some sushi.

"It's a week from now." Lancy informed, and Livy let out a long sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You postponed studying until a week before the final?"

"If school has taught me one thing, it is how to be a good procrastinator." Lancy smirked. "Anyway, it's not like this final is going to kill me if I don't do well. I have a solid B in the class. If I drop a letter grade, it's no big deal."

"Lancy!" Livy gave her friend and reprimanding glare and Lancy rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. You sound like the mother I never had."

"You can't go into a test with the mentality of not caring how you do or you won't do well! Don't go around being negative like that." Livy scolded.

"I'm not negative."

"You're sure as hell ain't positive." Livy snapped. "Now, list me the conjugations."

"Ugh!" Lancy groaned while resting her head in her hands.

"You can't even conjugate!?"

"I can! I just hate it." Lancy debated.

"Well, tough luck, it's kinda important. How do you say 'we dance'?" Livy quizzed.

"Bailo." Lancy stated with confidence, but quickly faltered. "Wait that's wrong… Bailas?"

"Bailamos, Lancy. There is a song about it." Livy sighed,

"Really?"

"Yeah, y'know. Bailamos. Let the rhythm take you over Bailamos. Te quiero amor mio

Bailamos. Wanna live this life forever Bailamos. Te quiero amor mio. Te quiero." Livy sung.

"Well sorry if I don't own a Ricky Martin CD."

"It's a song by Enrique Iglesias." Livy corrected and Lancy shot her an annoyed look.

"Same difference."

"Your impossible." Livy groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"I love you my love." Lancy stated after several moments of silence.

"What?" Livy questioned, puzzled.

"I love you my love. Te quiero amor mio. That part of the song you just sung."

"So you understand Spanish?"

"How do you think I keep a B in the class? Understanding it is no problem. Speaking it is totally different."

"Alright, then we'll focus on talking it." Livy nodded.

"Before we start, I need to catch up with you." Lancy stated quickly. "What's the news on you and Damian?"

"Still together. He started video chatting me so it's fun to talk to him. I miss him though." Livy informed with a small frown.

"Y'know, he visited me last week. He just wanted to make sure I was alright and that I was "doing admirable in my studies" so… yeah. He never changes."

"He's not that bad."

"Well, he's been less of a dick towards me since the two of you started dating, but I think he seriously disapproves of your selection of friends." Lancy grunted.

"He disapproves of a lot of my decisions. He knows how to deal with it." Livy shrugged with a small smirk.

"How long are you going to be staying in Japan? Is Gotham going to get a visit from Little Red anytime soon?"

"Actually, tomorrow we're leaving for the United Kingdom." Livy informed with a small smile.

"Lucky! The UK sounds soooo cool! I mean, Dr. Who and Sherlock and Merlin…"

"You've been watching BBC America way too much."

"There is no such thing as _too much _BBC America." Lancy grinned. "Anyway, what type of business do you have there?"

"Nothing serious. Roy said he found a string of events that look like there's some terrorist group there. We're not that certain about if it's true or not, but we're going to check it out anyway." Livy shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." Lancy grunted. "Don't you guys ever travel just to enjoy a place?"

"Not often. We're always either chasing assassins or terrorist or some villain y'know, stuff like that." Livy chuckled. It was her life, and she was accustomed to it.

"Does it ever get boring?"

"Nope. Anyway, enough about me. How's Philadelphia?" Livy inquired and Lancy's face brightened.

"Great! I got accepted to Temple. It's gonna be awesome!"

"What are you majoring in?" questioned Livy.

"Natural Science. I want to be a Zoologist " Lancy stated proudly.

"Doesn't that require knowing some Latin?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at the Latin stuff though with all those genus and classification stuff." Lancy said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Livy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Latin and Spanish are so similar! How do you get one and not the other?"

"How did we get back to the subject of Spanish?" Lancy groaned.

"You have a final soon and I'm not going to be a bad friend and let you distract yourself from studying."

"Ugh." Lancy sighed heavily.

Livy couldn't believe how she and Lancy managed to be so different but so the same. She had been friends for years with her and was glad that she was able to turn her life around so well.

Lancy's body was still covered in scars due to her burns, but she wasn't teased much because of them. Livy made it obvious to people that Lancy was not a person to be messed with.

It only took one boy to torment Lancy about her scars during her first few weeks of school.

A boy spread the rumor around her school that Lancy was scarred up so bad because she tried to light herself on fire when the girl she liked broke up with her. She was tormented for being a lesbian and for allegedly trying to kill herself.

Livy quickly found out who the boy was and made his life a living hell. She manage to steal his cell phone, driver's license, and she took all the wheels off of his car.

Livy didn't stop there. She posted pictures of the boy throughout the halls of the school of him jacking off in his room.

Lastly, after two weeks of that torment, Livy stopped the boy on his way from school as Little Red.

_"I don't like bullies." She growled and the boy whimpered in fear. _

_ "I-I didn't do anything. Actually, I'm being bullied at school. I'm not a bully!" he informed, his voice high and terrified. _

_ "Oh, so all those rumors you spread about that girl doesn't make you a bully?"_

_ "they weren't lies." Livy punched the boy in the gut. _

_ "You don't even know her! Take back what you said about Lancy and apologize in front of the student body to her."_

_ "Or what?"_

_ "Or I will continue to make your life a living hell." She growled._

Needless to say, Lancy was never bullied again.

"So, how would you say 'I'm Hungry?'" Livy quizzed.

"Tengo… sed?"

"Did you pay attention in Spanish class at _all_!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"Jason, I can _do_ this."

"I know you can, but I don't want to spread our resources too thin on the off chance that Roy's right about these guys." Jason stated. "We'll call you in if we need any help. But unless you hear a signal, I need you to investigate a possible drug dealing ring in Dalston Carlisle."

"Alright." Livy grumbled, blowing some of the curly blond bangs out of her face.

The two were drinking coffee together at a café in the airport while waiting for their flight. Roy booked a separate flight and Kor'i was flying on her own so they both could do some further investigating. They also figured that if they arrived separate they would draw less attention.

"I still wish you trusted me enough to let me take on something bigger than petty thieves, rapists, and drug dealers. I mean, the most excitement I get is the occasional assassin." Livy pouted.

"It's not like I don't trust you." Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't trust the guys we go up against. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Jason, I'm eighteen." Livy pointed out, but the man shook his head.

"Age has nothing to do with it. You could be in your late thirties for all I care, I still would hate to see you get hurt." Jason stated with a small smile. He looked down at his watch, then stood to his feet.

"Our flight's gonna be taking off soon. Let's head out."

Livy followed Jason onto the plane while digging a book out of her backpack to read on the way to the UK.

To say that Livy was getting a tad restless was an understatement. She wanted to take on the big guys. She knew she could. She had fought so many people and she knew she was ready.

However, Jason was still protective and he was afraid of what would happen if she went up against someone who she couldn't handle.

"Have you talked to the little demon recently?" Jason inquired and Livy raised her eyes from the book.

"He's not a demon."

"You sure about that? I think there might be little horns sprouting up from his head. Not to mention he acts completely heartless and evil. He's a demon."

"You know, it would be great if you at least _tried _to like my boyfriend." Livy stated with a small frown.

"I'm a Dad. Nobody's good enough for you. Especially that little piece of sh-"

"Fine. You'll never like him. And no, I haven't talked to him. He's been busy every time I tried to video chat him and vice versa." Livy sighed. "But, I've been talking to Lancy and she's doing alright. She's a lousy Spanish student, but she's alright."

"Well, that's good to hear… I suppose." Jason smiled.

He honestly did not know what Livy saw in Damian and was waiting for the day the two would break up. Unfortunately, that didn't seem likely anytime in the near future.

However, Jason knew that he couldn't try to force the two apart. He honestly wanted to see his daughter happy. If she was happy with a boy who respected her then there wasn't much he could do to stop her.

She was a Todd. Someone telling her not to do something would just be more incentive to do it. Jason knew because that was how he was as a teen.

So he wouldn't tell her to stop dating Damian. However, Jason would still often voice his disapproval.

Livy was back reading her book while Jason ran over the plan of what he, Kor'i, and Roy were going to do once they reached their destination. He hated having to deal with people like terrorists, and he prayed that there would just be a group of burglars or something squatting in the warehouse they planned on going to.

He let out a long sigh, looking around at all the people on the plane, then at Livy, who had fallen asleep in the middle of reading her book.

Yes, he really hoped that they wouldn't be facing terrorists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. College is still pretty hectic. I've managed to write bit by bit of this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit fast paced, I was trying to slow it down and only managed a little. Please enjoy and constructive criticsm is always great!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

"Saddling me with drug dealers." Livy grumbled as she waited for the group of men to show up while Jason, Kor'i, and Roy went after big time game. She was leaning against the wall of an ally behind some dumpsters in the shadows. "I've stopped so many drug dealers, I lost count."

Next thing she knew, several expensive looking cars pulled up to where the ally was. Exiting the car were men holding suit cases and all of them were dressed much nicer than any low time drug dealer.

_Why does this not look like the typical drug deal? _Livy thought to herself. Instead of going into the ally, the group of men moved into the building next to it.

Livy silently climbed through the window of the building curiously, hiding behind a wooden crate.

The group of men walked into the room and took their place at a table, acting very civil. Then one man with slicked back gray hair questioned,

"Are the goods here?" he was looking at the man who was across from him who appeared fairly young.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you have the money?" the young man inquired.

The older gentleman nodded to one of his cohorts, and a suit case was placed onto the table. Inside were wads of cash.

The young man smiled, then nodded to one of his men. Another man opened a secret compartment on the wall to reveal an arsenal of weapons.

"I assume that these suit your taste, Mr. Ravensdale." The older gentleman nodded with a small grin on his face.

"Indeed they do."

_Jason, this is an arms deal, not a drug deal. _Livy thought. _And Ravensdale… Marcus Ravensdale… I heard the name before. Isn't that the name of a powerful mafia member. Stuff's actually looking exciting. _Livy thought with a small smile.

"Don't mind my asking, but I'm curious. Why do you need more guns? It seems to me that you already have enough firepower." The younger man inquired as Ravensdale's men took the weaponry.

"Something's coming, boy." Ravensdale stated. "I suggest from here on out you keep your guns to yourself."

_Now, what's that supposed to mean? _Livy wondered, hoping that more information could be obtained if she kept listening.

"What do you-" the young man stopped midsentence. "I thought I instructed all of the windows to be locked." His eyes were on the window that Livy had crawled in through.

Just then, Livy felt a large hand on her shoulder from one of the guards.

"Shit." Livy grumbled as she was pulled from her hiding spot and revealed to the men. She felt all eyes on her, and Livy wanted to kick herself for being so careless.

_I'm off my game today. _She thought sourly.

"I've never seen you before." Ravensdale hummed.

"I'm new here." Livy shrugged, trying to figure a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into.

"Doesn't matter. We won't be seeing you again." The young man raised his gun to shoot at Livy. Before she could make a move to dodge, a figure appeared from thin air and kicked the gun out of the man's hands.

"Surprise!" the figure, who was a girl in a zip up hoodie, exclaimed.

"It's the witch!" one of the men exclaimed, then opened fire on the girl. She evaded the bullets quickly, while going hand to hand with the men.

"Witch? I find that a bit insulting." She pouted. "I mean, I never went to Hogwarts. Stupid letter never came in the mail." She flipped and elbowed a man in the face. "I do have a name, y'know? Red Fox? I'm pretty sure I told you this last time we met. Has a nice ring, don't you think?"

The girl, Red Fox, found two gun barrels aimed at both sides of her face.

"Honestly, you people are so stupid." She mumbled. Just as they pulled the trigger, the girl poofed away, resulting in the bullets hitting the man opposite from each other.

All the while, Livy was fighting off the men as well.

When Red Fox reappeared, she was standing next to Livy.

"I dunno who you are, but you got style." She smirked, but then frowned when she looked at her hands and saw a wheel of cheese. "bloody hell, _again_?" she grumbled. She threw the cheese at one of the men, and helped Livy fight the goons.

Unfortunately, by the time they were done, Ravensdale managed to slip away.

"Ravensdale got away." Livy grumbled, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, he tends to do that a lot. Anyway, we made a pretty ace team back there." Red Fox smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for the backup." Livy grinned at the girl, shaking her hand. She looked to be about Livy's age, except she was much shorter. The girl's outfit was definitely homemade. She had a red zip up hoodie that was a bit large on her and had a belt around her hips. On one side of the hoodie, there was a stitched in fancy 'R'. On the hood of the jacket, were fabric that looked like ears. She wore a plan black domino mask over her eyes, black leggings, and red lace up boots. Her coppery brown hair was in a braid. Her skin was a darker tone, and Livy could tell by the way her nose was shaped that she had some sort of African in her.

"Do you know why Ravensdale wanted the weapons?" Livy inquired. She wasn't usually one to be so trusting right away, but this girl seemed to know her way around and also it was clear that the two were on the same side. Red Fox shook her head.

"Afraid not. I've been trying to figure it out but they've been really tight lipped about it. Whatever it's about, it doesn't look good." She sighed.

"Have you been investigating the Ravensdales? Something tells me that this is part of something bigger." Livy stated and Red Fox nodded.

"Yeah. I can never find stuff that makes their crimes stick but I keep tabs on them. I have the info at my headquarters if you wanna look through them." Red Fox informed. Livy was surprised with how cooperative this other hero was being, but if she was going to get any more information about what was going on with the Ravensdale family, this girl was a good start.

"Sounds good. Lemme Radio in with my partners first though." Livy hit the com link in her ear to contact Jason, but all she got was static. She tried changing the frequencies to Roy and Kori's but nothing came through.

"This isn't right." Livy murmured.

"Something wrong?"

"They're not picking up."

"Know where they'd be?" Red Fox inquired, and Livy nodded, telling the other girl the address.

"I'll get you there in no time." Red Fox grinned. She grasped Livy's hand and in a blink of an eye, the two were in front of the warehouse Jason was supposed to be in.

"Whoa. A bit dizzy." Livy grunted.

"Sorry about that. You'll get used to it if I do it to you enough." Red Fox chuckled sheepishly. Livy looked at the girl, perplexed.

"Uh, Red Fox… why are you holding sausage links?" the girl looked into her hands and, indeed, there nestled in her arms were several sausages all tied together.

"Why food most of the time?" Red Fox mumbled as she poofed away the meat. "So, are we checking out this place for your teammates?" she inquired, ignoring Livy's question.

Livy nodded and headed into the warehouse to find… blood. There was large amounts of blood and it was clear that there was a fight. However, no bodies could be found.

"Awful lot of blood." Red Fox said in a wavering voice. She place a hand over her nose to lessen then coppery smell of the gore.

Livy's mind was in a panic. Jason, Roy, and Kor'i didn't pick up and she finds pools of blood everywhere where they had been. This was anything but good.

"Dammit." She gritted her teeth and tried contacting them again, still only getting static.

"I have a friend who might be able to tell us what happened here." Red Fox informed and Livy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll give him a call." Red Fox pulled out a cellphone from her belt, hit a button for sped dial and waited. The phone rang several times until it finally picked up.

_"What do you want Red. It's late." _The voice groaned. Livy could hear the vlice due to the phone being on speaker.

"Well hello to you too." Red Fox huffed. "I just wanted to ask you a favor. There's some stuff I need you to investigate."

_"Not tonight."_

"But Pooooolt." She whined.

_"Set a time with me tomorrow." _Livy heard the voice on the other end let out a pained gasp. _"I'm dealing with something nasty right now and it is draining my energy." _

Red Fox's face immediately looked concerned.

"Want me to come and help?"

_"And have you screw everything up? What I want you to do is hang up the damn phone!" _the voice shouted.

"Yeesh. Fine." Red Fox grunted, then hung up. "Soooo, it looks like we can start looking tomorrow." Red Fox sighed.

"But what about my team?" Livy questioned. They were her family and she didn't want to abandon them.

"Look, I know this doesn't look good, but my friend can _always _pick up a trail. Besides, it's late. We should rest up so we're ready to look for them tomorrow. I can show you the info I have on the Ravensdales then too." She explained and Livy slowly nodded.

_Jason'll be okay. He always is okay. He has to be okay. _She thought.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Red Fox inquired and Livy shrugged.

"I'm sure I can find some place."

"You can stay with me if you like." The shorter girl smiled. "I have a spare room."

Livy looked at the girl skeptically. _She's being really nice. Almost… too nice. Can I really trust her? What if she's working for some sort of opposing mafia group and that was why she was fighting the Ravensdale group. Then again… maybe if that is the case I can discover more. Maybe she knew what the man was talking about when he said that something was coming._

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Not at all." Red Fox beamed, poofing Livy into what appeared to be a guest room in a small house. Livy wanted to ask about the girl's metahuman abilities, but she didn't want to risk angering her and getting kicked out.

The guest room looked small but comfortable with green blankets on the bed with matching pillows. The curtains were a soft blue color and the walls were beige. Livy didn't know what the color scheme was, but she didn't care. It was cozy looking and she was tired.

"Do you want some clothes to change into? I have some t-shirts and sweatpants. You don't have to if you don't wanna though. I just thought you might not be comfortable sleeping in you uniform."

"Thanks." Livy smiled. Red Fox ran off, then returned with the clothing.

"Alright so… the bathroom is right across from this room and my room is to your left if you need anything." Red Fox explained.

"Thanks for everything. You sure that I'm not being a bother?"

"Not at all. It's actually really great to have some company." Red Fox beamed. "Well… uh… Goodnight." With that, the girl left the room.

Livy looked at the bundle of clothes and noticed the t-shirt had the words Backstreet Boys written across it.

It made Livy smile, remembering the old songs sung by the boy band. Just thinking about the outdated songs made her briefly forget about her worry over her father. enough to get her to fall asleep in the warm comfortable bed.


End file.
